


Stuck in Your Melody

by TheSleepyNinja15



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Kissing, Musicians, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, rockstar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyNinja15/pseuds/TheSleepyNinja15
Summary: Music is what connects them together, but what if it's also the reason for them to fall apart? Rockstar Lelouch x Rockstar C.C. AU. One shot.
Relationships: C.C. & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Stuck in Your Melody

He lives in the sea of sweats and burning bodies, under the blinding glare of spotlights and on top of the stage. The gritty sound of his guitar is a whisper hypnotizing everyone on the floor to be consumed by love, lust and nonnegotiable longing. This is his life – what electrifies his existence and blazes his dreams. Seeing these different people meld into one fluid entity as their arms rise together and their voices sing along his songs as one is a sensation that could never be replaced.

" _And in this city of sleepless crows,_

_The songs of lonely men overflow,_

_Under the burning bridges of hollow,_

_I wait for you until dawn,_

_Oh, but you never come back, no_

_For you are the dove among the crows."_

He turns away from the crowd and does his signature guitar solo. Each pluck of the string is an anger thrown at the world. Each note he produces is a desperate shout for someone to listen. Closing his eyes, he bangs his head as he lets the rhythm takes over his body while the drums explode in his ears. The crowd goes wild when the band reaches the climax of the instrumental. He opens his eyes as the tension dies and watches the crowd get possessed by the music they make. He has been doing this for eight years now but the thrill of knowing that he has the power to render thousands of people silent, knowing that he has the influence to get them do what he wants every time they hold a concert is still fucking mindblowing.

" _But when the sun comes up and the night disappears,_

_They say what is left with you is the one you hold dear,_

_So why didn't you come back and stay here?"_

He nods at Suzaku as they enter the outro of the song. Usually, this is the part where everyone's level of energy is the highest, where Lelouch's growls the longest and devours the crowd's hidden desires. As Suzaku hits the drums with all his might, as Rivalz dances with his bass guitar and Rolo with his rhythm, Lelouch takes everyone's soul and makes them his own until the last note is sung by each of their angry voice.

He's used to this but it is never the same since _then_. And when the lights start to dim, Lelouch searches for a familiar glow standing out of the dark but he doesn't find it. He smirks and the girls lose their minds. Of course, he wouldn't. _She_ wouldn't be _there_. But it doesn't hurt to hope that she watched their performance for once. The microphone catches his mirthless chuckle. Oh, who the fuck is he kidding?

"T-That was awesome!" a roadie nervously says as he hands them towels in the backstage.

"Ugh! That was fucking terrible. Rivalz missed a goddamn note in the middle of the instrumental. I almost missed a beat," Suzaku exclaims before drinking his bottled water in one go.

"Dude, there was a hot chick standing at the VIP Area. I got distracted, okay? And it's not as if anyone noticed. Everyone was focused on Lelouch."

"Fuck you, Rivalz," Lelouch lazily retorts as he puts a cigarette in his mouth. The roadie is gone. They probably scared the poor boy away. Leaning against the wall, Lelouch lights his cigarette then inhales a healthy amount of nicotine before letting out an equally healthy amount of smoke. "Get your shit together or you'll be out from the next gig."

The blue-haired boy's eyes widen as he realizes that he isn't joking around. "What? But I just got in last month!"

"Whether you're part of the band for the last ten years or ten seconds wouldn't matter if you caused any irreconcilable trouble. You're automatically out. Goodbye. Sayonara. Paalam," retorts Suzaku with a wave of his hand. "It had happened before, right, Lelouch?"

The latter nods absentmindedly as he checks his watch. There is a thirty-minute interval before the next band performs in which some DJ will entertain the crowd. An ice-breaker, sort of. Thirty minutes, huh. That's enough time to do what he plans. The backstage is packed with the members of other bands, technical staffs and roadies but it is small enough to easily find someone you're looking for. Fortunately, his band was arranged to play before _them_. There will be no time to escape from him _again_.

Lelouch throws his burning cigarette away. "Leave without me," he tells Suzaku in particular. "I'll just follow back to the hotel."

Realization dawns on Suzaku and the glare he throws at Lelouch is both accusing and betrayed. "Oh, come on, Lelouch. We've talked about this! You said you'd give up!"

"Did I? I believe what I said was I'd stop because there's been no opportunity. But there's one now, so move aside," he glares back.

Suzaku is a couple of inches taller than him but Lelouch has always carried an air of silent arrogance and danger that make everyone before him back off when he's pissed off. Except for Suzaku. They'd been friends for twenty years now and the man knows Lelouch's temper like the lines of his own palms. And now, he's completely aware that there will be no changing Lelouch's mind.

He shakes his head and takes a step aside. "Whatever. Do what you want but don't fucking wake me up in the middle of the night if it didn't go your way."

Lelouch smirks. "And here I was thinking that you'll lend me your unicorn plushie for the night." Suzaku flips him off.

Lelouch is wrong. No matter how small or big a place is, it isn't easy to find someone who doesn't want to be found especially if that someone is a good head shorter than most of the people here. He sees some bands he knows and had played together with but hastily rejects their attempts to converse. He's going to see them in the future anyway. Right now, finding _her_ is the number one priority.

"Well, if it isn't Lelouch Lamperouge!"

Oh, thank God. If the asshole is here, Lelouch must be closer to finding her.

"Gino Weinberg. Where's C.C.?"

"Why? You plan to steal my lead guitarist?" The tall blonde man displays a taunting sneer as he baits Lelouch for a fight. People begin gathering around them, buzzing from the anticipation for a fist fight. The world knew that Lelouch Lamperouge, frontman of the Black Knights and Gino Weinberg, frontman of The Rounds have some bad blood between them. They had been in the headlines of tabloids for a couple of times and had always been pitted against each in social media polls just to gain clout from their dedicated fans. But Lelouch's immense dislike for Gino isn't only rooted from some shallow, pointless polls.

"As far as I know, you're the one who stole _my_ guitarist and held her hostage so might as well return what's not yours from the start."

"Yeah? Well, newsflash, Lamperouge, C.C.'s free to leave anytime she wants. No one's stopping her. I can easily find a better replacement for her but she didn't even attempt to leave once. Now, what do you think it means?"

"It means you're lying. No one can stand your presence for a year that's why your members are always changing every three months. Cut the crap and tell me where she is now."

He can see that he hits the right nerve to piss Gino off. If there is one rumor that the other man hates, that would be this. For after trying so hard to build an easy-going, chill and smiley persona for the public, it is no news in the band scene how shitty he is. No one can stand a leader who sleeps with his members' girlfriends and steals other people's compositions. Never in his five-year career has Gino written a single song but each one in their two full-length albums was credited to him. Dirty, cheating bastard. Guys like him make Lelouch want to pull his hair out and eat his pick.

"Then what? You'll spoil her mood and ruin our performance?" Gino takes a step forward that Lelouch has to tilt his head higher. Ah, fuck, he genuinely dislikes this situation. It makes him want to puke just by looking up at Gino Weinberg no matter what the reason is. He clenches his fist. "Why don't you run around and find some other girls to – "

"I'm here."

The onlookers part as a short green-haired woman finally emerges from the darkness. She stands in between Lelouch and Gino with her back on the latter. But Gino holds her narrow shoulders causing Lelouch to squint at the contact.

"Oh, come on, C.C.! We're just getting to the best part!" Gino teases as he squeezes her shoulders. The woman shrugs his hands off looking disgusted by his action.

"Follow me," C.C. tells Lelouch who didn't give Gino a single glance as they passed by him.

She leads him to a room that Lelouch can only assume as The Round's dressing room. Oddly, it is empty of people and only some bags, papers and a familiar guitar occupy the area. His eyes follow as C.C. grabs the papers on the table and tucks them inside a discarded envelope. She still possesses that silent grace in the way she moves around. As if her feet are as light as the clouds and her hands as gentle as a butterfly- characteristics that no one would expect in a member of a rock band and are part of C.C.'s charms.

She still sports her usual fashion style – oversized top, a pair of shorts that rests several inches above her knees, black socks and black boots. For tonight's show, she has her long green hair down with pink highlights mixed in adding the punk and chic to her appearance.

Lelouch inspects every curve and dip of her face and body that he hasn't seen in person for six months. Jesus Christ, he can't believe that he was able to live without being with her for that long. He felt like he was under some intense fasting and it is only tonight that he is allowed to eat whatever he wants. What a miracle that he is still alive today.

"Why are you looking for me?" C.C. asks nonchalantly, breaking Lelouch's trance.

"Why are you hiding from me?" he asks back, accusingly.

They stand there, him leaning against the locked door and C.C. infront of the vanity mirror with her arms crossed, looking directly at each other but unmoving. There is a good ten feet distance between them that no one dares to cross. The atmosphere is packed with suppressed tension that dangerously threatens to explode if one wrong word, one wrong movement is committed. Lelouch's settles his clenched hands in his pocket when all he wants to do is to hold her so tightly that he could hear the music and song of her heartbeat. His lips are in a thin line when all he wants to do is to smother her lips with kisses they missed for the past six months. His blood is pumping, his ears ringing. His callous fingers desire to strum her nerves like his favorite guitar.

Lelouch is a song struggling to be played and wrecked.

And he only wants to be sung by her.

So he waits for her answer, the lyrics to his melody, and wonders if what happens tonight will be part of the Black Knights' next album.

* * *

"I am not hiding from you. It just happened that we were touring overseas the past months." Turning away, C.C. focuses her gaze at the large crack on the ceiling. Fucking great, there's a chance that she won't get out alive tonight if fate decides to be cruel to her. She wonders how big and heavy that part of the ceiling would be if it falls. Will it be able to crack her skull? Will it render her unconscious? Will she have amnesia after? C.C. continuous to wonder possible scenarios in her head for it is better than to meet Lelouch's unnerving gaze. Because she knows that gaze too well. She knows what often followed that gaze and it would be too easy for him to get what he wants if she falls into his eyes.

"Yeah? Then why won't you answer my calls? Is Gino holding you hostage?"

She swallows. "No."

She hears him growl and God how that low sound travels to her nerves making her shiver. Lelouch only growls during two circumstances – when he is awfully frustrated and when he is incredibly aroused. C.C. knows that it is the former this time but that sound instantly brings back intense memories that she's afraid she might be blushing right now.

"What is it? Is he threatening you? A blackmail?" Good grief, why does he sound closer now? No, don't look, C.C. Keep yourself together. "Are you inlove with him?"

Resolve forgotten and she immediately whips her head at the insulting accusation. Her voice echoes in the dressing room as she shouts the word 'no' too fast, too appalled that she doesn't prepare herself when her eyes met striking violet ones.

Lelouch visibly sighs in relief. "Good, good," he mutters. "Thank God."

"I'll never be with a man like that," C.C. adds silently as she finally accepts her defeat. "What do you want from me, Lelouch?"

"It's been six months. It's time to stop this game. Come back to the band."

"I can't."

"Then, tell me why."

She looks down the floor. "Sorry but I can't."

"Bullshit," the man mumbles. She watches his feet take a couple of steps away from her and the urge to pull him back and hold onto him is so strong that C.C. has to clench her knuckles until they're dead white.

"How can I understand everything if you won't tell me anything? You don't know how much it hurt us when you suddenly disappear leaving only a crappy farewell note saying that you have to leave immediately without any fucking reason in the middle of a fucking world tour. You don't know how fucking insulted and disappointed we felt when we first saw you play for The Rounds as if the Black Knights never existed in the first place. How Suzaku almost broke his favorite drum sticks when you were introduced as their new lead guitarist. Do you know how it feels when you watch someone you knew your whole life, composed songs with, sang with, perform with the band she vowed to never be part of? It's called 'betrayal', C.C. You betrayed us big time and that fucking broke me."

"Then why do you still want me back?" Looking up, she finds him gazing at her Cheese-kun-decorated electric guitar. It was his birthday present for her three years ago. She can still clearly remember how he prepared a separate celebration with just the two of them in his penthouse complete with a romantic dining set and roses spread on the floor. That was the Lelouch that no one knows about. Not even his most obsessed stalkers had gotten a whiff of his romantic side and C.C. will always cherish that moment because goddamn it, that night saved her from her downfall – when her music is black and the notes are gone. When words seemed like a foreign concept she couldn't grasp and her fingers had forgotten how to strum a guitar. That night saved her from quitting the band and music all at once. Lelouch Lamperouge saved her that night and he wasn't even aware of it. She touches the back of her neck where the tattoo lies. The letters burn the pads of her fingers.

"You should have at least used a different guitar while playing with them," he glowers.

She winces at the menace in his voice, his anger surges through her veins. But still, she says, "No."

Putting herself in between him and the guitar, she protects the instrument like a mother would to her child. It suddenly occurs to her that Lelouch might think of getting the guitar back leaving her extremely vulnerable and exposed to Gino and The Rounds. This is her safety blanket. Taking it away will make it difficult for her to endure Gino's presence for a little longer.

She catches the scent of cigarette from his breath. Meeting his eyes, the distance between them is suddenly nonexistent that C.C. has to tilt her head higher than usual. The strong desire to touch her forehead against his chest is consuming her like the crowd in a mosh pit.

All of a sudden, a large hand brushes her bangs away from her face. His callous thumb gently rubs against her skin as he traces the line of the tattoo. Her breath hitches. His skin is a melody that electrifies her heartbeat. Then his hand slowly travels down her face, each movement is a flutter of a butterfly's wing that makes her want to fly. A butterfly wing. His hand covers the side of her neck where the half butterfly is tattooed. Her breath is gone.

"Touch me, C.C."

She shouldn't. Touching him is like giving away her secrets - dangerous, addicting but also liberating. Touching him is always an act of playing the guitar for her. She knows where to strum the right nerves that could elicit the most beautiful song from him. She knows where to pluck his desires and insecurities turning them into a rhythm for their next smashing hit. And when he produces the sound that they create together, when his voice sings the words they found together, there is no turning back to being a blank slate of a person that she has been for the past months.

Her left hand slowly reaches up and finds solace at the side of his neck where the other half of the butterfly is resting. Then her fingers trace his sharp jawline, the bump of his Adam's apple which moves as she made contact with it, the dip of his collar bone, and finally, she caresses the part of the tattoo on his chest that is peeking through his shirt, which matches the one on her forehead.

This time, when their eyes meet again, the anger, the betrayal, the secrets are temporarily forgotten as Lelouch and C.C. give in to their longing for each other. Lelouch's hand finds its way to the back of her head, pulling C.C. towards him while C.C. clutches the hem of his shirt pulling Lelouch down towards her. Their lips meet with an intense desire to rip each other off, battling for dominance. She tastes the nicotine in his mouth as her tongue sweeps its roof. He slightly bites her lower lip before sucking them into his.

His other hand grabs her waist lifting her off the ground causing her to automatically wrap her legs around his hips. Her back bumps against the wall as Lelouch holds her trap in his hold.

She can feel his growing erection against her center and she begins grinding against him.

"Fuck," Lelouch pants.

"We only have…" C.C. searches the wall clock in a daze. "… fifteen minutes left."

As if a beast has possessed his body, Lelouch presses harder making C.C. whimper in pleasure. All her sensations are triggered by his touch combusting her body into a fiery mess of want and desperation. His mouth finds her neck and his velvet tongue makes a long lick on its swan-like slope. Turning her head, C.C. buries her face in his disheveled hair then proceeds to bite the ring on his earlobe tasting metal and sweat.

"Am I still allowed to do this?" he asks in a low voice as his warm hand touches her bare abdomen.

She nods, eyes closed, heart racing.

"How about this?" Travelling up, his thumb brushes the side of her breast once which is enough to take all her sanity away.

"God, yes."

But when she thought that Lelouch will go for it, the man suddenly removes his hand under her shirt. Instead, he cups her face, looks directly in her eyes and says, "Every song is about you. Only you, C.C.," and her heart sinks and soars at the same time.

Someone knocks on the door shouting for C.C. to come out. She mindlessly responds with some bullshit answer for she cannot take her eyes off the man before her.

"I want to understand. Make me understand, C.C. for I cannot live with these questions unanswered anymore. Please."

"I…" She closes her eyes again and the image of her sister pleading and crying quickly fills her mind. She is lying for her sake, for her dignity and reputation but C.C. doesn't want to lie to herself and to Lelouch anymore. He deserves to know the truth and free them from the pain she caused the both of them for the past six months. "Okay."

A lingering kiss.

"Come back to the hotel with me after the performance. I'll be waiting at the parking lot."

"Then what?"

"And then you'll tell me everything and I will listen and then maybe after…" he shrugs.

"After…?" she waits breathlessly.

His swollen lips slowly turns up into a mischievous smirk before whispering to her ear. "Maybe, we'll fuck after. Hard."

And so C.C. got through the performance in a dazed while gazing at the glowing violet eyes at the side of the stage. For the first time in six months, the fear and guilt she had been carrying inside her bleeds into her guitar filling the hall with her anger and despair.

But she isn't afraid this time.

For she knows that she won't be alone in this fight anymore.

" _But then you return with your wings bright red,_

_And you said that it hurts to fly again,_

_I'm willing to be the pillow under your head,_

_Just don't leave me hopeless and alone again."_


End file.
